Gosto disso
by ri.karie
Summary: Quando chegou no escritório de Hiashi mais cedo naquele mesmo dia esperando uma bronca pela sua falta de atenção, ouviu apenas um recado ; "Tsunade pediu para avisar que ela voltou" disse seu tio "e para lembrá-lo que ela se encontra assoberbada; cuide dela". E ele prontamente aceitou.


Vamos começar o primeiro dia de férias em alto estilo. Pra que precisamos de cálculo e física se temos Fanfics? Espero que se divirtam.

- Gosto disso -

- Gosto disso.

-De se machucar em uma missão?

Ele rolou os olhos. Tenten conseguia ser bem inconveniente às vezes.

- Estar com você.

Ela largou as bandagens com as quais iria enrolar o ferimento no braço do rapaz

- Não gosto do rumo dessa conversa e, além do mais, creio que estamos no lugar errado para tê-lá.

Ele virou-se para ela

- Quer esperar estarmos em Konoha para falar sobre isso?

- Sim... Não, não sei! Não sei se quero falar sobre isso.

Neji simplesmente riu. Na maioria do tempo, Tenten agia de uma maneira não muito feminina. Não que ela se parecesse com um homem, longe disso, mas ela não tinha aquele lado _mulherzinha _muito aflorado_. _Exceto quando o assunto era gostar de alguém. Dele, mais especificamente.

- Achei que, depois de tanto tempo treinando com Gai-sensei, você já tinha aprendido a enfrentar seus problemas de frente.

- Bom saber que você considera isso um problema.

- Será um problema enquanto você fugir dessa nossa conversa.

- Bom, então será um problema até que voltemos a Konoha e eu possa gritar com você sem me importar com possíveis inimigos.

Após um aceno de cabeça por parte do rapaz, a missão continuou, como se aquela conversa nunca tivesse acontecido, e assim permaneceria até que chegassem a Konoha.

Ele tentou, tentou mais que tudo. Entretanto, uma série de desencontros o impediram de falar com Tenten assim que chegaram a Konoha. Agora ela estava em alguma missão maluca sem previsão de volta e ele não conseguia se concentrar na reunião do clã que participava. Era como se toda a sua genialidade estivesse reduzida a zero e só voltaria após uma resposta vinda da morena de olhos chocolate. E nem precisava ser uma resposta positiva! Se recebesse um não, perturbaria a Mitsashi até conseguir o que queria, mas caramba! Ele precisava de uma resposta e precisava LOGO!

Ele estava tão distraído que até mesmo seu tio percebeu. "_Depois da reunião no meu escritório_." Dizia o bilhete com a caligrafia perfeita de Hiashi.

Agora ele tinha certeza, a Mitsashi iria deixá-lo louco!

Estava morta! Queria apenas um bom e relaxante banho e depois cama, mas ainda tinha tanta coisa para fazer! Precisava entregar os relatórios para a Hokage, analisar uma série de armamentos apreendidos com um ninja inimigo que provavelmente estariam envenenados, o que a faria rodar toda a vila atrás de Sakura ou Ino, e entregar seu plano de aulas para aprovação do conselho.

Desde a guerra ninja, Konoha estava "trabalhando" com um número reduzido de shinobis, o que fazia com que todos os ninjas restantes depois da sanguinolenta batalha estivessem assoberbados de trabalho. Tenten encarou uma sequência de três missões sem tempo de descanso entre elas e, no dia seguinte, teria que voltar à sua rotina de aulas na academia ninja. Pois é, quem diria que logo ela se tornaria sensei? Junto com Shikamaru (que ensinava toda a parte teórica), ela (que era responsável por todos os treinos práticos) divida a responsabilidade de formar os novos ninjas da Vila.

Quando a morena finalmente conseguiu chegar à sua cama, encontrou mais um problema, Neji.

- Você parece cansada.

- Só pareço?

O moreno não fez nada além de rolar os olhos.

- Desculpe, Neji. Não pretendia ser grossa, mas estou cansada de mais para conversar qualquer coisa com você.

- Sei disso. Não vim aqui para isso.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui então? – perguntou Tenten se dirigindo ao banheiro, estava cansada de mais pra tentar entender o que se passava na cabeça do Hyuuga.

- Você anda tão ocupada que tem se esquecido de se alimentar. Tem comida pra você na cozinha. Eu já vou.

- Tá... Não, peraí! Você trouxe o meu jantar? – questiona a morena saindo do banheiro, entretanto, ao chegar no quarto, percebeu que _ele_ já não estava.

Ai, ai... Neji iria deixá-la louca!

Ao sair da casa de Tenten, Neji se perguntou o que raios estava acontecendo. Quando chegou no escritório de Hiashi mais cedo naquele mesmo dia esperando uma bronca pela sua falta de atenção, ouviu apenas um recado ; "Tsunade pediu para avisar que ela voltou" disse seu tio "e para lembrá-lo que ela se encontra assoberbada; cuide dela". E ele prontamente aceitou. Pediu que preparassem algo para levar e lá sei foi ele em direção a casa dela. Com um jantar completo, desde a entrada à sobremesa. E o pior, pretendia levar o café da manhã no dia seguinte. E conseguir uma resposta!

- Ontem a noite foi jantar, agora café da manhã! Você vai me deixar mal-acostumada.

Pegando Neji de surpresa enquanto ele arrumava uma mega mesa de café da manhã, Tenten se apoiou no batente da porta da cozinha, observando a total desenvoltura de Neji na sua cozinha. Ele até mesmo sabia que ela guardava os potes de comer cereal dentro do fogão.

- Não achei que fosse acordar tão cedo. –comentou o rapaz enquanto colocava pratos em cima da mesa - Descansada?

- Muito, fazia muito tempo que não tinha oito horas diretas de sono. Estou mais do que pronta para gritar com você. – disse a morena sentando-se à mesa que Neji terminava de arrumar – Não me olha com essa cara, acho que a nossa conversa já está mais que atrasada.

- Imaginei que teria que te colocar contra parede para termos essa conversa. Não esperava que você tocasse nesse assunto.

- Pensei nessa conversa o tempo todo enquanto fazia a missão. Tive sérios problemas de concentração.

- A reunião ontem no clã também não foi muito produtiva... Quero uma resposta!

- Você não fez nenhuma pergunta.

- Quero você ao meu lado.

- Isso não é uma pergunta.

- Mas exige uma resposta.

- Não sou o tipo de garota que o clã Hyuuga escolheria para você.

- Eu realmente não ligo. Você é não é tipo de garota que se escolhe. É do tipo de mulher que vira a vida de alguém de cabeça para abaixo e, mesmo assim, esse alguém não consegue se afastar.

- Sabe, até que para o senhor Hyuuga pedra de gelo Neji, você foi bastante romântico. – Enquanto dizia isso, Tenten se levantou e sentou no colo de Neji. Ela tinha que admitir que era divertido ver ele corar com tal ato.

- Odeio quando você me chama assim. Isso é um sim? – pergunta ele se referindo ao fato de Tenten estar em seu colo.

- O que você acha? – perguntou a morena pouco antes de beija-lo.

O beijo que começou calmo e comedido logo se tornou um beijo voraz, cheio de segundas intenções. A mão de Neji já passeava perto do soutien da kunoichi, quando ela o apartou com um "Droga" e se levantou.

- Estou atrasada! Tenho que dar aula na academia e você provavelmente também tem algum compromisso importante agora pela manhã. – ao ver a cara de desagrado do seu agora namorado (tudo bem, nunca houve um pedido com todas as letras, mas é de Neji que estamos falando), Tenten retornou e depositou um selinho nos lábios do rapaz – O que acha de terminarmos isso a noite? Eu trago o jantar dessa vez – completou ela deixando um Neji embasbacado na cozinha e se dirigindo a sala para pegar o material necessário para sua aula. Estava a meio caminho da porta quando a mão de Neji segurou seu braço e a trouxe para um beijo.

E, saindo do apartamento, disse ele - Estarei aqui às oito. Não se atrase.

Já passava da meia noite quando ambos finalmente se acomodaram na então bagunçada cama do quarto da Tenten. Enquanto se aninhavam um nos braços do outro, Neji sussurrou.

- Gosto disso.

E Tenten não poderia responder nada diferente de...

- Eu também.

Fim.

Gostaria de agradecer a Shiori XD que bettou essa one para mim. Pra quem acompanha Titanium, pretendo atualizar o mais rápido possível! That's all folks.


End file.
